


Scabbed fingers

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [24]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: (even when he's dead Jack watches out for Mac), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Bozer being amazing, Emotional Whump, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Is Jack Dalton really dead?, Jack is the only person Mac can talk too, MacGyver 5x09, Please come back, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Mac goes to Jack's gravestoneThe prompt was 'please come back'
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Scabbed fingers

MacGyver sat by Jack’s grave. It had fresh flowers in the pot next to it, Mac was aware that Riley came here and tended them. They never talked about it, it was just an educated guess on Mac’s part. They were wild and colourful, the exact opposite of something sombre and serious (what one might associate with a grave). It screamed Riley to Mac. It made him feel even more guilty. This was the first time he had come here since the funeral. Maybe he should have made more of an effort and spoken to Riley about it…this. He’d done his best after Jack’s death, to be a comfort, to keep her going. But this…this he couldn’t or wouldn’t deal with. This was the first time he’d worked up enough courage to come here. He looked around the cemetery. It was familiar territory. Jack was buried next to his father and so in another life not so long ago, MacGyver and Dalton had sat next to each other ‘talking’ to Jack Dalton senior. Jack had come here plenty of times on his own, but sometimes Mac sat with him and kept him company. He sat down slowly, his whole body still ached. His back was speckled with bruises and had a massive cut, so sitting anywhere was a challenge. Maybe coming here hadn’t been a good idea after all. He realised he was leaning against someone else’s headstone, it was weird and awkward

“Hi Jack, sorry I’ve not been here in a while or ever”

He couldn’t believe what he was doing, he felt foolish talking to a rock.

“I should have come here sooner. I guess…I was a coward. If you were here, you’d probably tell me off for being cowardly.”

Mac lent his head back against the stone

“No, you wouldn’t’ say cowardly, you’d be more diplomatic than that. You’d say something like…that I had to face my fears or deal with it.”

He paused and shifted his position, so he was cross legged

“I don’t really know why I’m even here. I guess I just want someone to talk too, who’s you know separate from all of it…from all the mess. But also gets it. I mean you shared this life with me too, so it’s not as if you don’t know it all ready. Well maybe, not this specific situation, but I’m sure you’d understand it all if you were here. I’m not explaining this very well. Let me start at the beginning, you remember Codex, right? Wait maybe you don’t, I don’t know how much Matty told you. But I’ll summarise, Codex was this big terrorist organisation that wanted to destroy half the world. I know…I know, nothing we haven’t dealt with before. These people they were different, it wasn’t that they weren’t terrorists. It was just that somehow…some bit of me…”

He swallowed, he did not like recalling his memories of Codex and some part of him worried that Jack had been there would have been ashamed of Mac’s actions. He continued on explaining about the environmental angle and they mystery of Codex and how they’d spent months tracking them and…who the merchant had been all of it. He even spoke a little bit about Lasky…it wasn’t related…really. But once Mac started he couldn’t stop himself

“Lasky…he was just this innocent guy. I killed him for the greater good…I hated myself. I mean I still hate myself. I couldn’t think of a way out. I know it was supposed to be for the greater good…I can still see the guy’s face. And all the while Codex is there…it’s tendrils spreading in the background. And…well we stopped them, that’s the good bit. I suppose you worked that out because otherwise I wouldn’t be hear rambling to you, if we hadn’t. But so much was lost…I mean…I betrayed everyone. I was trying to be good, to do right by them, to stop them. They had a nuke so I had to Jack…I mean I don’t know, I still hated myself. The worst part was all of them bought it apart from Riley… you’d have been proud of her or thought she was bonkers. I’m not really sure. I know it was for a good cause, it just ended up…they all could have died…I…Desi nearly died. I had to watch suffocate…all for the sake of a mission…for the sake of the world. I couldn’t tell her, it was my choice to make, I didn’t want to drag her down with me if it all went wrong…and I hated dragging Riley into this mess. I was happy she was there…but some of part of my gut plummeted when I saw her…I”

Mac rubbed his eyes, he hadn’t slept in a few days

“Anyway…despite everything. We managed to sort of get back to some semblance of normal, they…we defeated them. But now, everything’s a mess again. They’re coming back, we took everything out…but now they’re reforming. I can’t believe it, we took everything from them. And they’re seeping back into our lives like poison.”

“The latest mission, it was such a close call. We had to try and stop a signal from them, and I ended up climbing this huge mountain. Yes I know…me and heights. But I couldn’t let the others do it, if anything had happened to them. But they ended up having to go off somewhere even more dangerous and Desi got caught by Codex and it was…horrible…I can’t even describe it.”

He moved again, the bruises on his ribs were still painful even two weeks after the mission. He looked at his fingers, they were healing, but looked angry and scabbed. Climbing the inside cave and trying to jump and his fury meant…meant it was all a lot more bloody than it should have been.

“If it hadn’t been for Bozer…I mean..I’m stuck climbing inside this rock and I’m going as fast as I can because I have to save both of them. I’d go mad if I lost someone else and I slipped and messed up my hands. But Bozer was there, you would have been so impressed Jack. The only reason I even survived was because of him…he…just knew exactly what to say. You always used to remind me he was good with words. You should have seen him that day. We stopped them in the end, Riley managed to rescue Desi. I heard Taylor (he’s the guy who runs the Phoenix these days with Matty) talk about it, she sounded incredible. And Desi…I swear, she’s worse than me in terms of throwing herself into the fire. I guess I shouldn’t be complaining. It did all work out, we got a bunch of intel…but everything we fought for…everything I sacrificed…every person I threw away. It seems wasted now, we’re going to have to fight them all over again. I’ve lost too many people, my father, my aunt…I couldn’t even save you. I should have been there. I know I could have protected you, I just don’t want to have to go another funeral. I know it sounds selfish, the fate of the world and all that. I just…Jack…just….and I’ve got no right to ask this…but please come back.”

Mac continued to stare at the gravestone, the wind ruffling his hair. He did not see the figure standing a little distance away. He was dressed in a long coat, and heavy army boots. He hadn’t shaved in a while; he would be what one might describe as grizzled. He was oddly pale looking, almost see-through. Whoever he was, he’d certainly seen better days, he didn’t say anything. He just watched from a distance as the young man with the blonde hair and the sad blue eyes sat there and spoke to a piece of stone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this is not the most original interpretation of this prompt. I guess it came from the idea that Mac wanted someone to talk too and what the idea of Codex reforming might do to Mac given everything that went down last time as well as referencing the latest episode and all the implications (whump included) of that. 
> 
> I'd also say that this is overall more in line with emotional whump rather than physical whump
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
